


Balance of the Force

by WhoWroteThis



Series: Star Wars Sequels Flip Scripts [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark Side Rey, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Jedi Ben Solo, M/M, Movie: Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Not Canon Compliant - Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Reylo - Freeform, Stormpilot, The Dark Side of the Force, The Light Side of the Force, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 11:23:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17724251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoWroteThis/pseuds/WhoWroteThis
Summary: Han Solo lives and has disappeared with his son, Kylo Ren. In the aftermath of Starkiller's destruction, General Hux is eager to deliver Rey to Supreme Leader Snoke. With the Hosnian System still intact, will the Republic be able to stop the First Order, or will the fate of the galaxy rest in the hands of a band of rebels and a returned Jedi?





	Balance of the Force

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CaraRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaraRose/gifts), [CSLong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CSLong/gifts), [daxcat79](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daxcat79/gifts), [Articianne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Articianne/gifts), [holocroning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/holocroning/gifts), [Iaintnosidekick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iaintnosidekick/gifts), [Lucidlucy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucidlucy/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Snare](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10547840) by [CaraRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaraRose/pseuds/CaraRose). 



> We're back! If you're new, I recommend reading the first part of the trilogy, "Have You Felt It?" before starting on this one. Enjoy!

 

Luke Skywalker turns, pulling his hood off as he does. The twins regard one another with aching fondness; only the faint stress lines around their eyes betray their weariness.

His jaw shifts. “I’m sure you have questions.”

Leia eases forward, nodding ever so slightly. “And you better have answers.”

Some of the creases on Luke’s gaunt face relax. His beard twitches with the hint of a smile. He steps forward to meet her approach, searching for something in her expression.

Brown meets blue and untold emotions are passed between the twins’ glittering eyes before the moment is interrupted by a groan behind them.

They turn to find Finn’s burnt umber eyes fluttering open. He groans again, hand swiping at the life-support instruments tucked under his skin.

Leia steps forward and puts a calming hand on his, speaking slowly and clearly.

“Finn?” He flinches and frowns up at her, blinking away his confusion. “Can you hear me?”

“Who— _aren’t you General Organa_?” He rasps, voice thick with sleep and bewilderment. “What—Where am I?”

Leia and Luke share a glance, faces carefully blank. Finn looks around, taking in his surroundings even as his face scrunches, straining to sift through his memories. “Wait, we were on Ahch-To…the First Order showed up…Kylo Ren had Rey…”

He falters, gaze falling heavy on Leia. She gives him a soft, sad smile, but it does nothing to comfort him. When he speaks, it is low with desperation.

 _"Where’s Rey_?"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm afraid that updates won't be as frequent with this fic, but I'll do my best. Thank you for reading, I look forward to all your comments and kudos!


End file.
